fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori
Midori (ミドリコ Midoriko in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Marika Kouno in the Japanese version and Sarah Blandy in the English version. Profile Midori is the daughter of Kaze, the cousin of Asugi, and the niece of Saizo. In her Paralogue, Midori had just returned from an expedition to gather a Dragon Herb when she is attacked by a bandit. However, Kaze makes an appearance and swiftly deals with the would-be thief. Happy to see her father, Midori tells him that she had retrieved the herbs. However, as she searches her gear, she finds that the Herbs are missing. Desperate to find them, Midori runs off and encounters Candace, who had swiped her herbs. Thankfully, Kaze and the army take Candace down and retrieve the stolen goods. Kaze scolds Midori for putting her life in danger for the herbs, Midori tells Kaze that she was so desperate to retrieve them because the Dragon Herb could supposedly grant wishes. Kaze still believes that it would have been better to wait for the herbs to grow again a year later, but Midori wanted to prove that she was useful, rather than waiting a year to do so. Realizing that he did not fully understand his daughter, Kaze apologizes for leaving her by herself for so long and decides to bring Midori into the army. Happy, Midori finally has the wish she had hoped to fulfill with the herbs: spending more time with her father. Personality Midori loves to make medicine and has a curious mind, making her a natural researcher. Coupled with her polite and down-to-earth personality, she is an honorable student. She also loves her father and likes to brag about him whenever the opportunity presents itself. She usually keeps her desires to spend time with him to herself, as she does not want to impede with his line of work. Has the most acute sense of taste. Her birthday is May 17. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Yumi - C |Item = Iron Yumi}} As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Midori's default growth rates, to get actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Midori's growth rates) ÷ 2 + growth rates. |45% |35% |5% |55% |35% |50% |30% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Percy * Ignatius * Siegbert * Forrest * Hisame * Kiragi * Asugi * Shiro Other Supports * Kaze * Midori's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Selkie * Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Ophelia Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *'Midori will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar and Male Kanna has access to if she has achieved an S Support with them or Female Kana if she is has achieved an A+ support with her. Overall Base Class Midori is the daughter of Kaze and inherits his Abel archetype stats, meaning that she has high speed and skill stats naturally and both end up with positive cap gains regardless of her mother and her magic and resistance never dips into the negative as well. Unfortunately, the other stats fall a bit low, especially her defenses with certain mothers like Azura, Hana, and Elise who all drop it by 3. Overall, she is not suited for defensive classes, but can be great for most skill and speed base classes. While it may seem that Midori is not suited for Luck based skills based solely on her luck gains from her potential mothers, she makes up for this with her personal skill Lucky Charm, boosting the activation rate of all Luck stat utilizing skills, such as Dragon Ward, Miracle, and Profiteer, by 20%. For the most part, luck based skills tend to revolve around utility or support so Midori fulfill this role nicely with her base class Apothecary. Upon recruitment, Midori already comes with both Apothecary skills, meaning that she receives stronger effects when using potion items and can move again once ingesting one. Because the Apothecary uses Bows and Yumis, Midori will need to stay away from close combat or else she will be at risk of taking unpunishable attacks. Midori's two promotion options are the Merchant and Mechanist classes. Merchant provides more supportive skills and introduces the ability to use Lances and Naginatas. to give Midori a close-up method of attack. The Merchant class does not particularly shine in any particular field, but with the solid defensive stats, Midori can perform as a decent wall with some interesting quirks from her class skills. She first learns Profiteer, allowing Midori a chance to generate Gold Bars. The activation rate is based on her Luck stat, so it receives the bonus from Lucky Charm, making Midori a great user for this skill if needing to generate Gold Bars for money. On ''Conquest, this makes Midori a solid, reliable way to get that much needed funds without the assistance of DLC. However, these gold bars also fuel the second skill in her class set, Spendthrift which gives her all the benefits of the Life and Death skill, without giving her foes the same benefits, all at the expense of one Gold Bar. If wiling to stockpile gold for this skill, Midori can perform as a solid front line wall so long as she has a healthy supply of them. Mechanist introduces Shuriken to her weapon repertoire, allowing her to apply stat debuffs to her enemies while giving her a 1-2 range weapon to prevent close quarter combat situations. Mechanist provides Golembane mainly for My Castle battles with Puppet, Golem, and other Mechanists as well as a few select chapters and PvP against units with Replicate, which Midori can also learn from this class. Replicate allows Midori to be in two areas at once, allowing her to spread her supportive skills across the map and activate Profiteer more often if needed. Because Midori has Ninja as her secondary class, promoting her to Mechanist will let her learn Locktouch and Poison Strike as you level, or immediately upon using her Offspring seal. Secondary Class It should be noted that since Midori's base class is not in her Father's class set, she inherits Kaze's Ninja base class as her secondary. This means that she does not inherit Kaze's secondary class, the Samurai. This means that, unless Midori has Hana as a mother, passing down one of Kaze's Samurai related skills can be a solid option for her skill inheritance. Otherwise, as the child of Kaze, Midori serves as an excellent Ninja and Master Ninja, as the latter is the only new promotion she gains from this set. She learns Locktouch as an additional lock picking unit and Poison Strike, which can help her deal more damage with her usually low strength growths. The Master Ninja's Lethality can allow her to instantly down enemies if it hits, though its low activation leaves it somewhat unreliable, especially in a pinch. Shurikenfaire is only particularly useful only if Midori remains a Master Ninja or ends as a Mechanist from her base as it grants 5 points to her damage when using a Shuriken. Maternal Inheritance and Tertiary Class *'''The Avatar: Because the Avatar has a wide range of stats that differ because the Avatar's Boon and Bane can differ, Midori's end result can vary. The Avatar offers Midori the Nohr Princess class line. While her promotions from it, Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble are locked to Conquest and Birthright respectively, both are available in Revelation. Both promotions offer distinct variations for Midori to use as a potential final class. From the Nohrian Princess class, she can learn Dragon Fang for an impressive offensive skill and Nobility for an experience boost. The Hoshido Noble contains mainly supportive skills, both of which compliment her Personal Skill. Dragon Ward gives her adjacent allies a free Pavise and Aegis skill that has already 20% activation rate from Lucky Charm plus half of MIdori's Luck Stat. Hoshidan Unity gives her an additional 10% to all activation rates. From the Nohrian Noble class, she can learn Draconic Hex to punish enemies who attack her by reducing their stats upon ending a battle with her and Nohrian Trust to access her supporting partner's trigger skills in battle. *'Beruka/Camilla': Camilla and Beruka offer Midori the Wyvern Rider line. From this class, Midori can learn Strength +2 to help her increase some damage initially, although this wears out as she levels up. Lunge allows her to move enemy units deeper into allied lines. From the Wyvern Lord class, she can learn Rally Defense and Swordbreaker; Swordbreaker is much more useful so that she can avoid getting hit by usually accurate sword-using classes. The Malig Knight offers Savage Blow, making her an excellent candidate for a post-battle damage dealer due to her access to the Ninja and Mechanist classes. *'Mozu:' - With Mozu as her mother, her only negative stat drop comes from her strength with only 1. Her two standout stats are still her Speed and Skill, with a solid 5 and 4 stat boost respectively. Mozu is the only potential mother that can give her the Villager class. Her main blessing for Midori is access to Aptitude, granting her slightly higher growths rates for all of her stats, great for training and for usage in future playthroughs using the Logbook. Her only new promotion is the Master of Arms which gives her physical weapon diversity. She learns Seal Strength to cripple physical enemies, good for her to stack on manipulation of weapon ranges in her base class and its promotions. Life and Death has applications as it is a "less costly" version of Spendthrift as it does not require the sacrifice of a Gold Bar, but does give its benefits to the enemy as well. If willing to deal with the boost to enemies or would rather keep Gold Bars for their monetary value, this is the better version of the two. *'Orochi:' - Orochi raises her Magic a great deal with a solid 4 increase and a 5 to her Skill. She has the lowest speed boost out of all of her potential mothers, tied only with Beruka, with a 2 point increase. Because of her slightly higher magic growths and caps she can utilize magic damaging weapons like the Shining Bow, Bolt Naginata, and Flame Shuriken for her base class' promotions with good results. Her Magic cap is actually higher than Orochi and most of her stats exceed her except for Luck, making her perfectly usable with her inherited Diviner class. Future Sight receives a boost from her Personal Skill, giving her more EXP per battle. Onmyoji's Tomefaire increases her magic potency when wielding a Tome or Scroll. Basara has Rend Heaven for a damage boost for her attacks when she battles and Quixotic for higher Skill stat based skill activations and Hit Rates for battle, though her enemies will receive the benefit as well. *'Rinkah:' - Rinkah drops Midori's strength a little but keeps most of her other stats in positive gains, with her speed remaining quite high. For more balanced stat results for Midori, Rinkah is a solid choice. Rinkah passes down her Oni Savage class. The class is a much more balanced axe and club wielding class compared to the glass cannon archetype of Fighters. Its base provides Seal Resistance to cripple high resistance targets like Diviners and Troubadours. Shove can be used for unit placement manipulations. The Oni Chieftain provides Death Blow, giving her 20 points to her critical rate when initiating combat, making her an deadly user of Killer weapons as well as Counter to make her dangerous to engage up close, even when equipped with a Bow or Yumi. The Blacksmith class provides Salvage Blow to give Midori a chance to acquire an Iron Hoshidan weapon, which activates off her luck, thus utilizing her Personal Skill, It also teaches Lancebreaker to give her the capability to take down Lance users with more ease. *'Sakura:' - Midori's inheritance from Sakura drops her Strength, Luck, and Defense stats caps by 1 while enhancing her Magic, Speed, Luck, and Resistance. Sakura is the only non-Avatar mother that provides the Shrine Maiden class to Midori. With this class in Midori's repertoire, she gains from the Shrine Maiden Class Miracle, which can leave her at 1 HP if she takes lethal damage and activates based on luck, thus building off of her Personal Skills. She also learns Rally Luck for one of two rally skills in this set for supportive options. The Onmyoji promotion generally only provides one useful skill, Rally Magic, as it is her second Rally Skill and Tomefaire is only particularly useful if planning on keeping Midori in the Onmyoji class. The Priestess gives her access to her Bows and Yumis once again, so if looking to fully exercise her supportive options by giving her the ability to heal while retaining her usage of bows, this is the class to do so. If not keeping her in this class, it provides good support skills for mainly herself to keep herself healthy with Renewal which is a stronger and more reliable regeneration skill compared to Good Fortune, which does not activate always like Renewal does. Countermagic makes her dangerous for magic users as it makes any magic damage dealt to her reflect half the damage back at her assailants. *'Setsuna' - Setsuna's main blessing to Midori is her incredible boost to her speed with an impressive stat cap boost of 7 and a good 4 boost in her skill. Unfortunately, her other stats are not quite as stellar, with none falling lower than her -2 to luck, but no other rising more than +1. Setsuna passes down her Archer class which is a more offensive bow class compared to her supportive bow using base class. Skill +2 is not particularly useful in the long run as Midori has a solid enough growth to make it quickly lose potency. Quick Draw adds an additional 4 damage when she initiates a battle, so if using her offensively, she benefits from this needed extra free damage. The Sniper class brings her bow prowess to its maximum, allowing her to reach up to an S-Rank with it, though at the cost of losing any close quarter combat weapons. Certain Blow adds 40 to her hit rate when initiating, nearly guaranteeing that she will hit her enemies, though Midori's solid Skill and Speed can make this skill a little redundant on most enemies, though it can be useful to negate the weapon triangle penalties when facing high speed sword and tome users. Bowfaire further increases her bow damage by giving 5 free damage when attacking so long as she is equipped with one. The Kinshi Knight provides two interesting skills as the first one, Air Superiority, gives Midori a solid presence as an Anti-Air unit with the skill's boost to Hit Rate and Avoid against flying enemies and her bonus damage when facing them with bows. Amaterasu is a supportive skill, giving her allies within two tiles of her a solid 20% HP regen zone. Buddy Class Midori can achieve an A+ Support with Selkie, Ophelia and female Kana. All three are available in Revelations. *'Selkie:' Selkie offers Midori the Diviner class. Midori may struggle to stay afloat in this class due to her low magic growths. It is best to simply get Basara from this class due to Rend Heaven as an offense skill. Quixotic is the primary skill for Midori though, because of the increasing activation rates which stack very nicely with luck-triggered skills. *'Ophelia:' Ophelia offers Midori the Dark Mage class. Although Midori may struggle to deal damage effectively with magic due to her low magic growths, this is partially redeemable with the Dark Knight class if the player had trained her in swords from any of her sword using classes. The two promotions for the Dark Mage are the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. From the Dark Mage class, Midori can benefit the most off of Heartseeker to drop avoid rate of typically speedy units like Swordmasters. From the Sorcerer class, Midori can learn Vengeance to pack heavy damage as she loses more hitpoints, and Bowbreaker to make her an effective bow killer. From the Dark Knight class, she can learn Seal Magic to hinder high magic users and Lifetaker to quickly restore health from defeated enemies. *'Kana': Midori can access Kana's secondary class, which is dependent on what talent the player put on their Avatar when starting up a new playthrough. Marriage Options Quotes Refer to Midori/Quotes Possible Endings ; Midori - Reliable Chemist (しっかり者の shikkarimonono lit. Steadfast) : Midori developed a number of new medicines after the war, healing wounds and curing illnesses. It is widely accepted by scholars that she saved more lives through her work than anyone in history. ; Midori and Ignatius :Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Midori and Percy :Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Midori and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Dwyer and Midori : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Midori is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Midori (緑) means Green or Greenery. Midoriko ('緑子) means Green Child or Greenery Child. Trivia *Midori shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Kagero and Layla. *Midori was voted the 22nd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Midori has a unique victory animation as an Apothecary and a Merchant. *In the English version, her support conversations with her cousin, Asugi, is more platonic than the Japanese version. This suggest that the localization team want to avoid incest implications between the two characters. *Midori's paralogue is the only one that can be entirely missed even if Kaze has achieved an S-Support. This is due to certain circumstances in Birthright in a story scenario involving Kaze. *In the Japanese version, and occasionally in the English version, Midori speaks of herself in third-person. *Midori and Shigure were included in the Hoshidan festival of bonds DLC due to being the developers favourite choice. *Midori has a unique outfit when reclassed to Ninja, resembling Kaze's. Gallery HMK84 Midoriko.png|Artwork of Midori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. Cipher Midoriko.png|Midori as an Apothecary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) B06-088HN.png|Midori as a Merchant in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-089N.png Midoriko confession.jpg|Midori's confession scene. Midori (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Midori in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. FEF Midoriko Twitter Icon.png|Midori's official twitter icon. Midoriko_portrait.png|Midori's portrait. FEF Midoriko My Room Model.png|Midori's Private Quarters model. Midoriko.png|Possible hair colors for Midori. Midoriko Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Midori's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters